


All these reckless dark desires

by vain_flower



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Object Insertion, Prostitution, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vain_flower/pseuds/vain_flower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corvo is convinced that what they’re doing borders on sacrilegious, but Daud’s teeth at his neck and hand down his pants make pretty convincing arguments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> It starts when Daud brings up what they’ve become: boring.

"I don't want to end up like them," Corvo hears, and it takes him a moment to realize that he's not still dreaming, that he’s in bed and not wandering the empty void. He opens his eyes and sees the warm gray of his bedroom before dawn, and not the strange, pale blue light he had been dreaming of. There are no icy fingers on his neck, but Daud’s lips, murmuring to him with a sleep roughened voice. 

Daud is a warm, familiar pressure at his back, and when the lips against his neck turn to teeth, Corvo tilts his head, lets Daud press marks into his skin. 

"What time is it?" Corvo asks. There is weak light trying to break in under the curtains, and he’s groggy enough that it must still be early.

“Chimed five a bit ago,” Daud growls into his ear, and Corvo doesn’t resist when Daud shifts, pressing him down into the mattress. Corvo spreads his legs and Daud chuckles, nipping at his ear and insinuating a thigh between Corvo’s. “Did you hear what I said?”

“Hnn?” Corvo queries, distracted by Daud’s weight above him, by the not quite enough friction he gets when he rolls his hips against the bed. 

“Insatiable,” Daud tells him, and Corvo can’t repress a smile.

Normally, he could expect Daud’s fingers at the buttons of his sleep clothes by now, but Daud isn’t moving. “Daud--” Corvo begins, but the other man interrupts him.

“You haven’t seen him, have you?”

Corvo hesitates for a moment. There is, of course, only one _him_ that Daud could be talking about, and Corvo does not particularly want to think of him when he’s in such a compromising position. There is just something that feels _highly_ inappropriate about having a conversation about a god he _personally knows_ when his dick is hard and he can feel Daud’s answering erection at the small of his back. 

“Daud,” Corvo says, feeling his face heat, “Do we have to talk about this _now_?”

“Why not now?” Daud asks, and _finally_ he’s got his hands under Corvo, working the buttons free one by one, and Corvo wonders if the man has gone _mad_.

Corvo hisses when Daud thumbs his nipples, his hands cool against the sleep warm skin of his chest. “I would much prefer to have this conversation _after_ , you Void damned, _nngh_ , idiot.”

“You hurt my feelings when you talk like that,” Daud says, but Corvo can hear an edge of laughter in his voice. Daud’s hands are at his hips, fingers dipping under the waistband of his sleep pants and Corvo can’t help but squirm. “Come on, don’t be difficult, dear. Tell me, have you seen him?”

“ _No_ ,” Corvo says as forcefully as he can manage, but then Daud is pulling his hips up and running those wicked hands up the insides of his thighs, and it breaks off into a shaky moan. “Daud, please,” Corvo begs.

“Why,” Daud says, not listening to Corvo at all, “why am I like this? It infuriates me, to think of myself becoming like the others. Obsessive, mad. _Boring_.”

Daud’s fingers circle his cock, and Corvo presses his face into the pillows beneath him to stifle his moans. “You’re already mad,” Corvo points out when the breath returns to his lungs, and Daud grips him tighter, jerks him faster in response.

“Fair enough,” Daud huffs into his ear. He’s rocking against Corvo’s backside, not even having bothered divesting himself of his own clothing. “You must be too, though, for letting me live, for letting me _fuck_ you, after all I’ve done.”

“Must be,” Corvo mumbles into his pillow. His limbs are trembling and he’s so agonisingly close and he _does not want to talk about the Outsider when he’s like this_.

“Are we obsessive though?” Daud asks him, and Corvo can _hear_ how close the other man is by the shaking in his voice. “We must be boring, at least, or he’d have stuck around. That’s what rankles, of course. To think of myself as being as boring as _Sokolov_.”

“Don’t you fucking _dare_ ,” Corvo growls, rocking back against Daud. His body is hot with pins and needles and Daud’s grip is so fucking _perfect_. “If I fucking come thinking about Sokolov, I’m going to kill you.”

Daud laughs at him, and his hips stutter slightly. “Fine, fine,” he agrees, and sharp teeth bury themselves in his shoulder. Daud licks the mark he’s made a moment later, and Corvo can feel the curve of the man’s smile on his skin. “Think of this instead: our black eyed friend, here, beneath you. Watching you while you come apart under my hands. Telling you you're interesting again."

“ _Daud_ ,” Corvo gets out through gritted teeth, and he means for it to sound reproachful because _no_ , that is something he _should not want_ , but it comes out breathless and needy and _damn_ Daud anyway.

“Mmm, _my dear Corvo_ ,” Daud says, and Corvo is _done_. He comes all over Daud’s hand and the sheets and if the Outsider were really with them, beneath Corvo, like Daud's filthy fantasy, all over that pale, slim chest.

Daud's hands go to his hips, and their grip is nearly punishing as Daud keeps rutting against him. It doesn't take long for his pace to stutter and still as he pants against Corvo's neck. 

Daud holds him for a moment longer before rolling off of him and standing. Corvo watches as Daud goes to the window and throws the curtains open. He can just barely see the ocean from where he's laying, a slightly darker gray against the lightening shade of the morning sky.

Daud isn't looking at him when he says, "Where did I go wrong?"

Corvo pushes himself up onto his elbow. "Let it go," he advises gently. "I, for one, am done being interesting."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corvo is convinced that hiring a pretty, dark eyed whore who looks suspiciously like a deity he shall not name is beyond sacrilegious, but Daud’s teeth at his neck and hand down his pants make pretty convincing arguments.

The only thing keeping Corvo on his feet throughout the day is Daud's promise, hissed into his skin this morning as he was getting dressed. 

"I'll have a surprise for you tonight," the former assassin had said with a secretive smile. "So hurry home."

The memory of Daud's dark eyes alight with mischievous humor has been only a moderate help keeping Corvo from strangling someone during Emily’s long day of appointments with simpering diplomats and backstabbing nobles. He fancies he can actually _feel_ his hair turning gray as he resists the urge to drum his fingers against the polished mahogany wood of the table he stands behind.

But when Emily is tucked safely into her bed that evening, there is, miraculously, no one dead by his hands. He goes on foot to Daud’s new lair, sticking mainly to the rooftops; he’s been trapped all day making idle, inane chatter and if he’s roped into it again on his evening walk, he may finally snap and kill someone.

It’s a long way, but it’s a relief to be alone, scaling the city walls with the evening breeze in his hair. The wind is warm, and the city is finally losing the stink of the plague. Corvo even lets himself use his powers again. It feels good, the skin on the back of his hand itching slightly as he blinks from rooftop to rooftop. 

It’s exhilarating, in a way he had nearly forgotten, and it makes him think of Daud’s serious face in the morning light nearly a week ago, wondering if they were boring. 

Corvo stops for a moment, perched precariously on a ledge. From his vantage point, he can see the harbor and its myriad ships. He and Daud haven’t spoken of the Outsider since that morning, but since then, Corvo’s been finding it difficult to get the being off of his mind.

Corvo turns his back to the harbor, and blinks down to a nearby balcony. Maybe his life has become boring, but he likes it that way. And if he ever gets that itch under his skin, the one that can only be satisfied by blood on his tongue and under his nails... Well. He has Daud for that. 

The wind picks up then, and Corvo takes one last look at the gray waters of the bay before turning and letting himself into Daud's lair. 

The building is quiet, and as he approaches Daud’s room, he realizes it's also unusually dark. At this time of day, the man usually has the windows and curtains thrown open and the lamps lit, and it takes Corvo’s eyes a moment to adjust as the door falls shut.  
There are a few lanterns by the bed that cast purple shadows across the room and on the bed is Daud and--

Corvo’s heart nearly stops and he can’t will his feet to move.

“Corvo,” Daud says, reproachfully. “Come here and greet our guest. No need to be shy.”

Time seems to stutter for a moment before Corvo finds his body obeying for him. In the purple light of the room, beneath Daud’s dark silhouette is a pale, lithe form stretched out on the bed, watching him with dark eyes. 

As Corvo draws closer, his heart unclenches and he realizes his mistake. The eyes watching him are merely cast in shadow, not the supernatural black eyes he had taken them for. The young man is still mostly dressed; his shirt is merely open, and his skin nearly glows in the light. Corvo stops again, at the foot of the bed this time, lost, and looks to Daud.

Daud extends a hand to him, and Corvo takes it, lets himself be pulled until he's kneeling next to them on the bed.

This feels-- _wrong_ , and Corvo can’t make himself look down at the terribly pretty boy Daud has invited into their bed. To Corvo it borders on _sacrilegious_ and the thought bubbles up in him _please don’t let it be **interesting**_ and he can’t quite stifle his hysterical laugh at the thought of the whale god's reaction to catching them in bed with a lookalike of him.

Daud maneuvers himself behind Corvo and starts working at the buttons of his coat, kissing the skin of Corvo's neck as it's revealed before biting down. Corvo hisses and squirms, just to feel Daud's grip on him tighten roughly and the teeth at his neck turn to just the right side of savage. The casual display of possession nearly lets Corvo forget about the pretty, dark eyed young man stretched out beneath them. Familiar hands are at Corvo’s belt, working his weapons free, and it’s easy to melt into it, to turn his head and seek out Daud’s mouth with his own. Daud obliges him, and Corvo moans at the taste of his own blood in the other man’s mouth.

Corvo nearly jumps out of his skin when a second pair of hands slide up his thighs. He pulls his mouth from Daud’s and his eyes meet those of the boy whose likeness to a particular deity make the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. There is something shockingly, sickeningly thrilling about his intimacy with Daud being observed by a stranger, even more so _this_ stranger, with a smirk so familiar, so _knowing_.

Daud is very thorough, never one to do a thing halfway, so it’s no surprise all the details are just so, but Corvo wonders where on earth Daud managed to find him. He wants to say something, wants to _object_ , but Daud’s pulling off his coat, and the young man’s hands are deftly working open his pants, and his voice is stuck in his throat.

Corvo’s coat gets abandoned somewhere off the side of the bed and Daud’s warm hands are pressing him down onto the bed next to their guest. The young man rolls onto his side, chin propped up on one hand while his other hand lazily teases the exposed skin where Corvo’s pants have ridden down. 

It makes his breath stutter, and the young man smiles at him and leans in for a kiss. Corvo stiffens for a moment, an involuntary noise of protest caught in his throat but then one of Daud’s hands rubs against the front of his trousers and Corvo cannot help himself anymore.

He feels helpless beneath both of them and there is something delicious about it, opening his mouth to wicked teeth and tongue while Daud watches and touches him. It is Daud who holds him together in this; Corvo can give in and Daud will still be there to make sure he doesn’t fall apart.

The young man is an expert kisser, stealing Corvo's breath and making him forget just why he needs to be objecting to this.

Daud tugs off Corvo’s boots and socks, gets Corvo to distractedly lift his hips so his trousers can be discarded as well. He’s left in just his shirt, which the young man is sliding his hands under, rubbing his fingers over Corvo’s nipples before pinching them.  
Corvo gasps into their kiss, feels the boy’s smile against his lips, lets the young man lick into his mouth and rob him of any second thoughts still circling in his head.

And then there’s a vicious bite to his inner thigh and Corvo has to tear his head away. Daud smiles at him wickedly, uses his teeth to pull a patchwork of bruises to the surface of Corvo’s skin, peppered on his thighs and belly. Corvo twists, not to get away but just because he needs to _move_ , but there are four strong hands than keep him pinned in place, and two hot mouths set on breaking him down. 

Corvo jerks when teeth close on one of his nipples, when a hot tongue runs over his balls and up the underside of his cock at the same time.

Two hands pin his arms down, another two hold his hips in a bruising gip. It’s maddening when Daud’s mouth closes around his dick and _sucks_ , because Corvo needs to hit something, scratch something, _anything_ but stay still.

Daud pulls off of him, laughing when Corvo moans deliriously.

“You bastard,” Corvo growls, or tries to; his voice is too wrecked to sound anything close to intimidating.

Daud just smirks at him, pulls Corvo up into a sitting position. The young man moves to kneel behind Corvo, an arm around his chest to hold him in place. 

Daud stretches out on his stomach, wraps a hand around Corvo's cock and pumps it a few times, slow and deliberate, while he watches Corvo's face. 

Corvo is about to snarl something at him when he feels a hand press between his legs and a wet finger probes at his hole and the only thing that comes out of Corvo's mouth is a startled, bitten off moan. 

He can feel the boy's smile on the back of his neck as the finger penetrates him. He can _see_ Daud smirk at him, that void damned, conniving asshole. Corvo wants to curse them both, but then Daud's lips wrap around his cock again and the boy rubs his finger over his prostate and Corvo can only take it. 

His hands are free now, though, and so he tries to find purchase in Daud's short hair, trying to guide his lover to take him deeper, give it to him harder, faster, anything but the leisurely pace he seems content with.  
The boy is just as slow and careful opening him up and Corvo wants to scream. 

It takes him several tries, but he finally manages to find his voice again, but where he means to curse, his tongue can only find desperate pleading words.

Daud lifts off of him again with another laugh. It's not right for him to look so smug with his face a mess, lips swollen and shiny with spit, but that's always been something he's good at. Even in their most intimate moments, he can never give up his control. 

“You wanna get fucked, Corvo?” Daud asks him, hot breath puffing against Corvo's straining erection. Corvo threads his fingers tighter through Daud’s hair, tries to force him back down, but Daud’s not having it. “Hmm? I asked you a question, _my dear_.”

“Yes,” Corvo chokes out. He needs _something_ or he's going to go _mad_.

“Maybe you should ask our dark eyed friend? If you ask nice enough I’m sure he’ll have mercy on you.”

Daud can’t be _serious_. Corvo lifts his head, meets Daud’s eyes and the look in them is nothing but serious. Daud rubs circles over the jut of his hipbones and Corvo tips his head back, eyes staring at the ceiling but seeing nothing.

Corvo clenches his eyes shut, licks his lips. “Please,” he says, and he knows it’s not good enough, he can barely hear his own voice. “Please,” he tries again, and though his voice is shaky, it is, at least, audible.

“Please what, my dear?” Daud prompts him, and Corvo mentally swears up and down that he is going to poison the man later.

“Daud,” Corvo begs. He cannot reasonably be expected to do this. 

Daud moves up to take his mouth in a kiss and Corvo kisses him back gratefully. This he can do.

“Do it for me,” Daud asks him. “I wanna see him fuck you. And then, I'm going to fuck you, too."

Corvo makes a startled noise, and Daud kisses him quiet.

"You're going to let me see the look on your face when you're stuffed full. We're going to come inside of you, and then I'm going to watch as he licks it back out. And then, he's going to make you come all over your own face. So, my dear, _ask him to fuck you_."

Corvo can't remember how to breathe. "Daud," he begs.

Daud's hand closes around his throat, a soft, warning pressure. Corvo licks his lips, watches as Daud tracks the motion with his eyes. 

Daud always gets what he wants. Anything Corvo could do now is just putting off the inevitable.

Corvo turns his head and Daud lets go of his neck. Corvo cranes his neck and the boy behind him leans forward and their lips meet. Daud pinches one of Corvo's nipples roughly, knowing Corvo is stalling.

Corvo pulls away from the kiss with a gasp. He needs to say it now, before he loses his nerve. 

"Please fuck me," Corvo asks, voice low but still audible.

He can see the boy smile, slow and wicked. He kisses Corvo’s neck, presses him forward towards Daud so he can line himself up. 

Corvo pushes his face into Daud's neck, grunting when he feels the slick head of the young man's dick press into him. 

Daud strokes his hair, nips sharply at his ear. "One day it's gonna be him with us like this," Daud hisses into his ear. "I'll find whatever it takes to make us interesting again."

Corvo means to tell him that he's gone mad, but the young man thrusts in all the way and his words stutter off into a long moan.

Daud crowds in closer, getting Corvo to throw his knees over Daud's hips. 

Corvo has no leverage to move this way, supported mostly by the young man behind him. He can only dig his heels into the small of Daud’s back as the man slicks up his fingers and starts rubbing against Corvo's hole where it's stretched around the girth inside him.

Corvo isn't sure Daud is going to fit. He hisses when Daud slips in a finger, but Daud soothes him by using his other hand to stroke his cock a few times. Corvo tries to relax. He leans his head back against the young man’s shoulders and focuses on breathing. 

Daud goes slow, and uses more lube than is probably strictly necessary, but Corvo is grateful for it. He watches Daud through his eyelashes. The look of concentration on his face is… endearing. 

Daud looks up at him, three fingers thrusting shallowly in Corvo’s hole and he grins. “Ready?”

Corvo shakily grins back, nods. He’s not ready at all, wants Daud to do it anyway.

Daud draws his fingers out, slicks up his dick and shifts closer. There are legs everywhere, and Daud curses, hefts Corvo up further so his ankles are up by Daud’s shoulders, nearly folding him in half. 

Corvo would bitch about the position, but then he can feel the tip of Daud’s cock nudging at his hole, and he groans as Daud doesn’t stop, just pushes right in, slow, but not stopping, until he’s completely settled.

“There we are,” Daud groans. 

He doesn’t give Corvo any time to adjust, just grabs him by the hips to lift him up and then he lets gravity drag Corvo back down again. Corvo tries to hit him when he does it again, but Daud catches his wrist with a laugh.

“Easy,” Daud says, leaning in and kissing him. He laughs when Corvo tries to bite him, bites Corvo right back until the coppery taste of blood stains their kiss.

Daud pulls back, blood on his mouth, and he and the young man fall into a rhythm. Corvo has no choice but to take it. He feels so fucking full. Helpless, too, but Daud always does that to him, gives Corvo a space where he can give in and let go and he feels it sharply now.

It’s so _good_ , but not enough, not yet. Corvo tries struggling again, gets just what he wants when Daud slaps him, grabs him by the throat.

“That’s what you needed, huh?” Daud asks him, eyes shining. 

Daud tightens his grip on Corvo’s throat, and Corvo whines, back arching. He wants Daud to touch his dick, but he knows it’s not going to be that easy. Daud’s already told him the plan and he’s making Corvo _wait_.

The young man behind him is panting in his ear but is otherwise silent and Corvo wonders for a moment if Daud had asked him to remain quiet through the whole thing. Corvo thinks he’s trembling, though, and his hands are clamped on Corvo’s hips hard enough that Corvo thinks he’s going to have finger shaped bruises for weeks.

Daud doesn’t seem to be faring much better, but he’s considerably more vocal. His hand is tightening incrementally around Corvo’s throat and his thrusts are uneven.

Corvo is seeing black spots when Daud finally comes, hips stuttering to a halt as he bares his teeth and groans. He relaxes his grip and pulls Corvo forward for a kiss, not letting him catch his breath. 

The young man behind Corvo follows soon after, face pressed into Corvo’s neck to stifle the first small sound he makes.

Corvo is still achingly hard, resentful of the satisfied smile spread across Daud’s face. Daud hauls Corvo off their dicks, ignoring Corvo’s hiss of surprise, and shoves him down on his back. 

The young man has his eyes closed, runs a hand over his face. He opens his eyes again, and in the shadows of the room, they really do look black. There’s still a tremble in his limbs when he goes to kneel between Corvo’s legs. He and Daud work together to get Corvo up so he’s really just resting on his shoulders with his ass in the air. 

Corvo feels exposed and awkward, even more so when Daud just sits back and makes an impatient motion at the young man. Corvo feels a soft tongue press into his hole and a hand wraps around his cock. 

Corvo realizes that Daud wasn’t kidding when he said he wanted Corvo to come all over his own face; the way his body is bent now that’s exactly what’s going to happen. Corvo places his hands over his face and groans.

“Hey,” Daud snaps, pinching one of Corvo’s nipples. “None of that. Told you I wanna see your face.”

Corvo lowers his hands to the bed, grabs fistfuls of sheets. He was close before, but with a wicked tongue lapping into him and pleasant friction on his cock, he knows he doesn’t have long.

“You’re close, huh?” Daud asks. 

Corvo glares at him, or tries but he can tell by Daud’s laugh that the look on his face is probably closer to desperate pleading.

“Yeah, I can tell. Don’t worry, _my dear_ , I have no intention of being too cruel. I won’t even make you ask. You can come whenever you want. Just want you to do one thing for me, yeah?”

Corvo groans, half from the implication and half because he can feel his body rushing up to that knife’s edge of no return. He nods, shakily.

Daud leans in so close that Corvo can feel his breath. “I want you to open your mouth and stick out your tongue. You’re gonna come all over that handsome face of yours and lap it all up.”

 _Fuck_. Corvo can’t believe Daud would ask him to do that. Corvo can’t believe he’s actually doing it. The young man seals his lips to Corvo’s hole and sucks, twists his hand around Corvo’s dick just right and that’s it, Corvo’s coming, _hard_.

Even though he’s expecting it, he still jerks as the first warm drops strike his skin. It coats him from his neck to his forehead, falling sticky in his eyelashes and over his chin, a lot of it landing on his tongue. Corvo makes a noise of protest, but everyone in the room knows it’s a fucking lie, and he swallows it obediently, runs his tongue over his lips to chase any more of it within his reach.

Corvo lays there, panting, as his hips and legs are lowered back onto the bed. He doesn’t want to open his eyes until Daud gets a cloth to wipe them off, so he’s stuck listening to the two of them moving about the room.

There’s a rustle of clothing and Corvo hears the young man’s voice for the first time. He lets Daud know he’s available again whenever they want. His voice is pleasant, but the cadence and tone of it isn’t quite right, and Corvo is grateful that he stayed quiet through the whole ordeal. 

The door opens and closes and then Daud is by his side, wiping his face down with a wet cloth.

Corvo opens his eyes, gives Daud an exasperated look.

“A little warning would be nice, next time,” Corvo says, knowing Daud will listen to him, and then do whatever he wants anyway.

Daud just grins at him. “Variety is the spice of life, my dear Corvo.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corvo is convinced that fucking on a void damned Outsider shrine is beyond sacrilegious, but Daud’s teeth at his neck and hand down his pants make pretty convincing arguments.

Corvo stands at the edge of a rooftop, looking out at the trawlers dotting the river. 

The weather is just as he likes it, pleasantly cool with iron gray clouds covering the sky from horizon to horizon. There’s the smell of rain on the wind, but the sky hasn’t opened up yet. It just feels _fresh_ , almost like before the plague hit. 

The city is recovering, bit by bit, and with it, Corvo can feel all of those broken pieces of himself aligning, too.

He rubs absentmindedly at the mark on his hand. It prickles, for a moment, and the hair on the back of his neck stands up. It doesn’t startle him when Daud appears at his side a moment later, the tang of magic lacing the air around them.

It _does_ startle him, however, when the next moment Daud _shoves_ him, hard, nearly off the ledge, and blinks away. When Corvo regains his balance, he can see Daud on the next rooftop, grinning wickedly at him, before the man darts across and blinks to a nearby balcony.

Corvo rolls his eyes, because really, _how old are they_? But he hesitates for only a second before giving chase. It’s exhilarating, and it almost seems as though when he blinks, the weight of his worries can’t quite catch up as his feet hit the tiled roofs before he takes off again. He actually finds himself laughing, chasing after Daud.

It feels good to run, to exert himself, not in service to something else but for the sheer thrill of it. Corvo spares a brief thought to anyone below, were they to look up and see two grown men chasing each other across ledges and balconies. They’ve made it into the legal district now. Corvo grins when Daud misjudges a jump and has to scramble up the edge of a balcony of one of the estates, giving Corvo time to catch up. 

Corvo leaps and blinks, slamming into Daud’s back and knocking him flat right as he’s about to get up. Daud grunts in surprise, sounds like the wind’s been knocked out of him, but he jerks his elbow back into Corvo’s ribs. Corvo wheezes in surprise, knocked backwards and Daud uses that split second to turn and pin Corvo to the ground. They scuffle like that for a few minutes, tumbling over each other, each trying to get a good enough hold and gain the upper hand.

Corvo scrapes his knee against the rough stone of the balcony, hears fabric tear and feels the familiar warmth of blood staining his trousers as he squirms out from underneath Daud. He very nearly gets to his feet when Daud uses his powers and _pulls_. Corvo feels the way his hair tries to stand on end before he actually realizes what’s happening, when magic tugs his feet right out from under him and he lands hard on his front, palms scraped and bloody and his lungs desperately trying to suck in enough air to _get up already_.

Daud laughs breathlessly, pins Corvo down with his weight, crushing his lungs further and Corvo has _no leverage in this position_. 

“Easy, there,” Daud murmurs, biting Corvo’s ear.

Corvo snarls, keeps trying to buck Daud off of him, moans when he feels Daud’s erection pressed up against him.

“Bastard,” Corvo hisses, but he doesn’t mean it. He rolls his hips back against Daud, not to dislodge him this time, but because he realizes he’s just as hard and he wants so very much for there to be fewer clothes between them.

“Don’t be a sore loser,” Daud tells him, and Corvo can _hear_ the smile in his voice.

He can’t complain though, because Daud ruts against him, biting his neck and Corvo only wishes he could get his hand between him and the floor so he can touch himself.

Corvo is almost convinced that Daud means to take him right there on the balcony, and though it’s not an unappealing idea, a distant peal of thunder and cold, stinging rain finally gets Daud off him. Daud’s cursing and fumbling at the door and they’re both soaked through when he finally gets it open.

“Shit,” Daud snarls, peeling off his sodden coat.

Corvo follows suit, shivering, draping his clothes across the backs of chairs huddled around a broken table. Thankfully, the apartment is dusty with disuse and obviously deserted. There’s a fireplace on the other side of the room and Corvo helps Daud break up what’s left of the table so they have something to burn. 

Corvo watches Daud’s naked form appreciatively as the man stacks their makeshift firewood around the crumpled pages of a few books. There are a few matches left in a box on the mantle, and once the fire has started, the wood catches quickly, lighting up the room and dispersing the chill. They move the chairs with their clothes a little closer for the heat to dry them.

They both take a place in front of the fire, warming themselves up. Corvo stretches out, lets his gaze rake over Daud’s form. They both have fresh bruises mottling their skin and Corvo doesn’t stop Daud when the man reaches out to touch one blooming dark purple on Corvo’s hip. Corvo hisses when Daud presses his thumb into the bruise, exacerbating the pain, but it’s _good_. 

Corvo lets Daud roll him over onto his back, find all of those little aches and sink his teeth into them.

“Gonna fuck me in front of the fire?” Corvo asks, fingers scraping through Daud’s short hair, wishing it was long enough so he could get a hold and drag Daud’s mouth where he really wants it. “That’s surprisingly romantic of you.”

Daud chuckles, his teeth sharp over the jut of Corvo’ hipbone. “No, I have something very different in mind, _my dear Corvo_.”

Corvo whines when Daud pulls away, but he takes the hand offered to him and lets Daud pull him upright. He’s suspicious of Daud’s smirk, that fucking _endearment_ , but he still lets Daud guide him further into the apartment. 

Corvo digs his heels in once they’ve climbed over a fallen bookshelf and he sees what’s on the other side of the room.

“No. No, no, no, no, no,” Corvo objects. 

Even though half the time Corvo suspects the man has _lost his Void damned mind_ , he wouldn’t take it this far, right? They’ve practically performed sacrilege already but this? This is-- this is _suicide_. This is _strike you where you stand with lightning_ kind of material.

Daud just crowds him into a corner, presses his body flush to Corvo’s which is, fuck, which is _good_. It’s so good and Corvo can’t stop his hands from going to Daud’s hips to pull him closer, roll his hips and rub their cocks together. Daud _bites_ him, hard on the neck where his shirt collar won’t cover it later, the fucking bastard, and _laughs_. 

“Just gets me even more excited when you try to deny me.”

“This is _perverse_ ,” Corvo snaps, but it’s too fucking late for that, isn’t it?

Corvo can’t really see Daud’s face with the purple light behind him, but he knows Daud is grinning. He can just see the shrine over Daud’s shoulder. The fabric hanging from it hasn’t yet rotted from the elements, and it’s woven through with gold thread that glints under the flickering lamps.

“You like it when I’m perverse,” Daud retorts, and it’s the truth anyway. 

Corvo is going to let Daud do whatever the fuck he wants and he’s going to love every single second of it _and_ come his fucking brains out.

“I don’t want to be interesting,” Corvo protests weakly, but he lets Daud manhandle him over to the altar.

“ _I_ find you fascinating,” Daud tells him. “I’ll never tire of looking at you, or having you. Come on now, my dear. Don’t disappoint me.”

Corvo watches in mute horror as Daud moves the cluster of wire and wooden beams from the top of the altar to the floor before tugging on one of the swoops of cloth attached to the ceiling. It comes down easily enough, the only sound in the room the rending of fabric. 

Corvo wonders if he should just run. He probably doesn’t have enough time to collect his clothes, and he’s a little concerned about the idea of running naked across the rooftops, but he thinks if he’s careful enough he might be able to make it to his rooms without drawing attention to himself.

But Daud beckons him over and Corvo knows his decision has been made for him. Daud presses him down so he’s bent over the altar itself, chest resting against the weathered surface of it. Daud uses the cloth to bind his arms behind his back first, before wrapping it underneath the altar, effectively keeping Corvo pinned to it until Daud decides to release him.

Corvo closes his eyes and tries to control his breathing. He spreads his legs when Daud asks, bites his lip when the rest of the cloth is used to tie his ankles to the legs of the altar. Daud runs a warm hand down Corvo’s back when he’s done and Corvo tries to console himself with the thought that they haven’t been disintegrated _yet_ , so they either haven’t been noticed or the Outsider isn’t offended by their actions. Corvo hopes very much that it’s the former.

“Alright?” Daud asks him.

Corvo cranes his neck and glares. “Not in the slightest,” he snaps.

It doesn’t do him a damn bit of good, of course. Daud just laughs and _spanks_ him. Corvo tries to swallow the noise that wants out of his throat, but Daud strikes him a few more times, and Corvo wishes the man didn’t know him so well.  
“That’s what I thought,” Daud says when Corvo can’t stop the groan that finally escapes him. He reaches between Corvo’s legs, jacks him a few times to get him even more frantic before stepping back.

Corvo can just barely see Daud behind him, extinguishing one of the lamps and slicking his fingers with the oil inside. Daud balance the lamp on Corvo’s back and presses one slick finger against Corvo’s hole.

Corvo lowers his head and closes his eyes. Daud is just maddenly running the tip of his finger in little circles, light and teasing. Corvo tries to press back, spread his legs wider, _anything_ , but Daud is very good at what he does, and Corvo barely has any wiggle room in his bonds.

His legs start to tremble as Daud just teases him like that with one finger while his thumb is pressing rhythmically against Corvo’ perineum. When Daud finally pushes that finger into him it’s slow and smooth and not nearly enough.  
“Daud,” Corvo begs. 

“I know,” is the only thing Daud responds with.

Corvo whines when the finger is withdrawn, but it’s only so Daud can slick his fingers further. Corvo is panting as Daud fucks him like that, one finger sliding in and out, occasionally rolling over his prostate as Daud stimulates it with his thumb from the outside as well.

Two fingers is a blessing, a slight burn as Daud opens him wider. The fingers inside him twist as a third is added and Corvo can’t stop the tremors wracking his body.

“Fuck,” Corvo hisses. “Fuck, _fuck_.”

Daud hums, keeps his pace slow. “Always so impatient, my dear,” he chides.

He pulls his fingers out and Corvo groans. _Finally_.

But instead of slicking himself up, Daud _leaves the fucking room_. Corvo uses his void gaze, notices that there’s a bone charm in the other room. He watches Daud’s shining outline through the wall as the man takes the charm and brings it back with him.

Corvo watches Daud warily, eyes flicking from Daud’s smirk to the charm in his hand. This one is--different. Of all the charms Corvo has collected, they’ve been made of broken bits of bone, their ends shattered and jagged. This one looks to be in considerably better condition, its edges smooth. The prongs of it look to be similar in size to a human radius, with bulbous ends.

Corvo tugs at the cloth around his arms, but it holds firm.

“ _Daud_ ,” Corvo snarls, because he knows _exactly_ what the man has in mind.

“Corvo,” Daud says, and _damn him_ he sounds like he’s doing his very best to be patient as though Corvo were the one that were demonstrably _insane_.

“You can’t do this,” Corvo snaps, trying to sound firm as Daud takes the lamp from his back and coats the end of the charm in oil, but he can hear the edge of panic creeping up in his voice and he knows that Daud can fucking hear it, too.

“I most certainly can,” Daud tells him, setting the lamp on the floor. “And I am most certainly going to.”

Corvo keeps yanking at the bonds around his arms, but it’s absolutely useless. He curses when he feels that smooth edge press up against him where he’s already slick and stretched open. Daud completely ignores him, and Corvo _hates_ that his body just opens right up and accepts the intrusion.

Daud doesn’t stop until the center of the charm is pressed against Corvo’s skin, and then he draws it out almost all the way before sliding it right back in, fucking Corvo with it.

Corvo grits his teeth, preparing to unleash another volley of useless insults when Daud finds his prostate, starts rolling the end of it mercilessly against that spot and for a long minute, Corvo can’t say anything. Daud is fucking _laughing_ at him, at the way he makes Corvo come completely undone.

“Void _damn_ you,” Corvo whines, gasping desperately for air.

It’s too much, the slow, deliberate way that Daud teases him like this. Corvo’s legs jerk as he tries, futilely, to rock back, to get more pressure, more _anything_. 

Corvo needs it harder, but Daud is pitiless and Corvo knows the man is waiting for him to beg. Corvo cries out, frantic to get free of his bonds, to prevent those words from leaving his mouth. He’s going to beg. He knows it as surely as he knows he’s well and truly trapped. He is going to beg and he is going to let Daud do this to him over and over, break him down until there’s no fight left in him.

“Daud,” Corvo moans. “ _Daud_.”

“That’s it,” Daud murmurs, not letting up for even a moment. “Come on, tell me what you need.”

“I--I need it _more_ ,” Corvo begs. He’s burning up, can feel the sweat beading on his skin and soaking into the altar cloth.

“More?” Daud asks, and Corvo knows it’s not good enough.

“Harder!” Corvo finally snaps. “Please, I need it _harder_.”

Daud fucking _delivers_ and Corvo can’t stop the constant keening coming out of his throat.

“So stubborn,” Daud laughs. “I don’t know why you even bother anymore, when you know this is exactly where that road leads. I wish you could see yourself right now. Tied up and trembling, desperate for anything I’ll give you.”

“Daud,” Corvo whines. It’s very nearly the only word he can remember. “I--”

“Oh?” Daud asks. “Are you going to come? Just from this charm inside of you? That’s fine. I want you to. I want you to come knowing just how depraved I make you.”

Corvo can’t stop it, doesn’t even want to. It rises in him as he shakes and moans, sweeping through him like an unstoppable tide and Daud fucks him right through it until he’s limp and moaning.

Corvo expects Daud to pull the charm out, but he just fucking leaves it there and walks around the altar and grabs a fistful of Corvo’s hair. Corvo opens his mouth obediently without having to be told, moaning as Daud holds him still and just fucks his throat.

It’s so good to be used like this, the taste and weight of Daud on his tongue intoxicating. Corvo almost wishes he hadn’t come yet. He chokes and moans as Daud presses in as deep as he can go, swallowing convulsively as Daud comes with a low groan.

Daud pulls out and drops to his knees, pressing his forehead to Corvo’s as they both pant with exertion.

“I can’t feel my fingers,” Corvo finally says.

Daud laughs and kisses him hard before stumbling to his feet and untying him. Corvo lowers himself to the floor as gingerly as he can, letting Daud clean up the mess they’ve made by himself.

By the time Daud gets the shrine into a semblance of order, Corvo is feeling steady enough to get to his feet and follow Daud back into the other room where they stretch out again in front of the fireplace.

Corvo feels almost too overheated for their proximity to the flames, and for Daud’s warm body spooned against his, but he’s too exhausted to really complain, pillowing his head on Daud’s arm as he drops into sleep.

Daud remains awake for a few minutes more, just enjoying the weight of Corvo in his arms and the sleepy satisfaction inhabiting his limbs. He thinks for a moment, before he follows Corvo into dreams, that the walls and floor go a bit funny, dropping away into a purple darkness and the sound of the fire flickers in and out with whale song.


End file.
